The purpose of this project is to establish a research center to foster the continuum and integration of basic science and clinical disciplines of Brown University's Program in Medicine in order to study the effects of diabetes mellitus on the pregnant woman and her offspring. The basic science disciplines will include biochemistry, pharmacology, geology, physiology, and psychology while the clinical department will include obstetrics, pediatrics, pathology, and medicine. The scope of the center is broadly based and will have the essential elements for inter-disciplinary interactions and collaborations with the ultimate goal of integrating the significant findings of the basic scientists to the clinical arena and the instigation of new ideas among the basic science disciplines generated by the questions raised by the clinicians. Many of these interactions and discussion among the scientists within the Brown University Medical faculty is already in existence by ongoing collaboration; the establishment of the research center will further cement and expand these coherent relationships.